


It Works Out

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Mark just want his couch to stay clean





	It Works Out

**Author's Note:**

> knocking rarepairs off the queue over @ plsnskanks.tumblr.com

“So I’m not saying it’s mandatory you let me help you, but I am warning you Eduardo, that if you leak one more drop of slick on my leather couch…” Mark pauses for emphasis, “I might not be in control of my actions.

Eduardo looks up at the glaring alpha as his fellow omega cowers behind him. 

“Why don’t you go get help from-,” Jon begins meekly.

“He isn’t home,” Eduardo grits. Which is true. The neighbors had some sort of going away party on the curb, the Norwegian one drove off and Eduardo figured he better stay away for a little bit before going to ask for help.

Except they apparently all disappeared down the toilet or something because when he knocked none of them answered.

So that left him in his house, moping on the couch trying to drown out his sorrows with mindless tv. Until he came across a show with a really hot alpha as the lead actor who may or may not have had striking resemblance to a certain neighbor of his.

That left Eduardo pantless and in his current predicament.

“Eduardo, I had to bring up what is clearly a sore subject, but why can’t you go out and get laid like a normal person? Go to a bar, download tinder, do something other than… this.”

Eduardo slumps down into the couch further and if he looked miserable before, that has nothing on the travesty that is his current expression. Mark takes one look and his resolve to be a good friend crumbles. To not feed into this pity fuck ambiance. 

Mark sighs deeply and then turns to Jon to give him a little “shoo shoo” gesture. Jon looks concerned, worried, like a good friend should be, but Mark fixes him with a look and that worry is overcome by a sense of “yes I should leave now”.

So he does and as soon as Mark hears his door shut upstairs he is bending down to be at Eduardo’s level.

“Eduardo… do you want help?” Mark asks softly. Eduardo’s hand is covering his eyes and he honestly doesn’t know if the bead of liquid working its way from under his palm is sweat or tears and either way it is genuinely concerning.

“I want to not be in this stupid body anymore,” Eduardo grunts. And it’s oddly reassuring. If there’s life enough to bitch, Eduardo can’t be that bad off.

“Well, option A seems to be unavailable, but option b, let me help you, is still wide open,” Mark says, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. “Either way, you are getting off this couch, I already am going to have to pay to get it cleaned. We are not the neighbors, we do not fuck on our couches.”

Eduardo’s cheeks flush and Mark sighs as he tries to ignore the fact that Eduardo is probably thinking about one of his sofa sexcapades.

He puts a firm arm under Eduardo and pulls him off of the couch. “So, what will it be Mr.Eduardo,” Mark says switching to his smooth retail voice, “your room or mine?”

There’s this long, tense silence, tense only on Eduardo’s end. Mark knows him. He’s fighting his pride over his body, and if he can tell anything by the gentle tremors in Eduardo’s shoulders his body is winning.

“Yours,” Eduardo says.

“Excellent choice master Eduardo.”

“What are you, a butler now?” And even though Eduardo’s tone is snippy as hell, Mark can sense the gentle smile in his tone. He really, really isn’t a bad guy if you can see the soft spots around the rough edges.

Mark feels for him, he really does. He knows he’s got issues to sort through, he just hopes eventually Eduardo will find someone with enough patience to figure out how to work the good sides out of him.

Because they are there. Oh man are they there.

He is helping Eduardo up the steps and he can see the guy staring down intently at the floor as he takes each step, desperate not to trip, brow scrunched in concentration. It’s cute to see him look slightly angry even when all he is trying to do is not fall flat on his face.

He is also muttering to himself like a serial killer, and that is maybe not as cute. But Mark is used to it so they make it to his room without any real incident and he waits until Eduardo shows him what he wants to do.

Because he’s the kind of guy you can’t press into things, he has to arrive there on his own. For being so abrasive Eduardo is surprisingly insecure and that combination is what makes people feel like they always have to toe the line around him, otherwise he might explode.

But Mark gets him. So he lets Eduardo idle around a bit. Look at Mark’s things, thankfully not touch any of them with those hands he has sure have been everywhere. Then he winces at what Mark can only guess is a wave of cramps and there is Eduardo, shirtless on his bed.

Mark is calculating how much detergent he is going to have to use to get the smell out of his sheets as he takes off his own shirt and then his pants and then lifts the sheets to see Eduardo roughly palming himself through the front of his pants.

“Okay, you have to actually take those off if you want me to help you,” Mark snorts. Eduardo just looks up at him blearily and so Mark gingerly unbuttons his pants and tries to slide them off. Only for Eduardo to be absolutely no help.

Really. His pant leg catches around Eduardo’s foot as Mark is trying to pull it off, and Mark finds himself almost getting kicked in the groin as Eduardo lazily strikes out with his foot, trying to blindly shake the offending article of clothing off.

Mark takes a step back and just watches Eduardo thrash frustrated on the bed. He succeeds only in tiring himself out, and once he has stilled a bit, Mark approaches and pulls his pants off, dropping them onto the floor.

“Don’t, don’t give me that stupid look,” Eduardo pants as he looks up to see Mark looking smug and amused. Yeah that one. Trademark Mark arrogance. If he didn’t know the quality was second nature to the man, Eduardo would be a little more pissed off.

But he knows Mark, and while Mark is as full as himself as his neighbors are full of shit, he means well. He’s a good guy.

So it’s a little easier to cede some of his pride to someone as overbearing as him, because despite what people might assume, Mark isn’t going to hold this over him. He isn’t going to treat Eduardo like some sort of conquest, some sort of trophy.

Back in highschool, was Mark that kind of guy? The guy who racked up omega numbers he would never call like they were little trophies?

Yeah.

But people change.

So it’s easier for Eduardo to let the guy near him, to let him slide his underwear off him without the thrashing fit again. Doesn’t mean he is completely at ease.

“You need to stop tensing if this is going to work,” Mark sighed. He spread Eduardo’s legs and yeah its kind of cute that they shake a little as he does so. Mark rubs the inside of his thigh and kisses his way up the inside.

He crinkles his nose at the overwhelming stench, which, it’s nice when he is in rut but anytime outside of that. It’s unpleasant, it’s like an overdose of perfume. Eduardo’s scent isn’t too bad, unlike some omegas that have this sickly sweet, cloying scent, his is rather spicy with this gentle undertone of pine. 

It’s relaxing in small doses.

But here and now it’s a bit much, so he sucks in a breath all at once and then pushes himself to get even closer and Eduardo is spreading his legs a little wider as Mark pushes in one finger, looking up and watching his expression.

Eduardo’s eyes are squeezed shut and another bead of sweat is busy working its way down his face. It drips off and follows the curve of his chest, which is. It’s well muscles, well defined. Eduardo usually dresses fairly nice, but not usually in clothes that show off his toned physique.

So Mark appreciates the view alongside Eduardo’s pleasured noises. He sticks in a second finger and jolts a little in surprise as Eduardo lifts himself up to move himself father onto them. He kind of just lets him go for a bit, pulling himself back and forth and letting out small little gasps.

“Eduardo, you can’t do this kind of thing anymore, you need to figure out something more stable,” Mark murmurs softly to his friend. 

“’M tryin’,” Eduardo grunts and Mark gives him a third finger to work with, and for a while they are in silence again.

“It’s not easy, I’m trying to work things out with…” Eduardo trails off.

“Well maybe you need to be a little more aggressive,” Mark sighs, removing his fingers and ignoring the whine he gets in response. He puts a hand on Eduardo’s chest and firmly presses him back into the pillows.

He slides himself over Eduardo and he looks down at his friend looking up at him, dazed. “Show him you mean business.” Mark says and he punctuated his statement by grinding down on Eduardo. Hands came up to grasp at his shoulders.

Mark continues like that a bit, just rubbing himself against Eduardo, watching the omega pant and squirm under him. He could probably just fuck him easy and get it over with, but he wants to make a point.

Eduardo starts meeting his grinding, pushing himself up so that Mark is primarily frotting at his entrance. There’s a time or two where he almost slips inside but Mark pulls back.

“Fuck, stop teasing,” Eduardo moans.

“Are you going to be here next heat?” Mark asks as he gives an especially hard thrust, accompanied by him holding Eduardo down as he tries to arch off of the bed.

“It’s my house, I live here,” Eduardo says confused.

“Are you going to be here, in my bed, next heat?” Mark says and this time Eduardo seems to get it.

“No.”

That’s the answer he’s looking for. Mark pushes in and it’s a lot harder to keep Eduardo from doing what he wants as soon as he does. He is scooting himself down on Mark’s sizeable cock, all caution thrown to the wind. Mark tries to meet him halfway, increasing his pace until Eduardo no longer seemed restless.

He drives in and pushes up one of Eduardo’s legs so he can get a better angle and the omega just leans back and moans and occasionally grunts a little as Mark keeps at this pace. He cums before Mark can knot and Mark is about to pull out as Eduardo slumps exhaustedly into the pillows, but the two ankles behind him crisscross and lock, making it virtually impossible for Mark to go anywhere.

“Not done,” Eduardo says, and Mark thinks he might be bluffing but his newly attained erection apparently begs to differ. Guess he’s going to skip the gym tomorrow, because there is no way he is letting Matt kick his ass at cardio just because he was trying to get his housemate through heat.

He waits a bit for Eduardo to stop looking so winded and then he starts again and incredibly, Eduardo seems more alive now. He pulls Mark down closer to him, putting his nose into his neck and pulling in a deep breath. 

Mark doesn’t mind it much even if the initial motion startles him. Whatever helps Eduardo get through this a little easier is fine with him. Their deal with this kind of thing is just to keep it on the less intimate side. No kissing, no putting hands in certain zones they’ve talked about (nipples and neck for Eduardo), just genuinely keeping things from getting any messier than they needed to be.

Which is kind of a gargantuan task with someone like Eduardo. But Mark likes projects and he genuinely cares for Eduardo, so here they are.

He feels his knot building and that has him pushing in deeper all at once, holding Eduardo down by the hips as he gives these shallow little thrusts until his knot swells and locks in and Eduardo is letting out a stream of curses.

“You alright down there?”

“Yeah,” Eduardo says and Mark can feel there is a whole paragraph of other emotions behind that one word. But again. He’s not one to press or pry and Eduardo will unclam if or when he’s ready. Mark just has to be patient. Or accept that some parts of Eduardo aren’t really meant for him.

Either way he is actually enjoying himself in the moment. He’s had some shitty omega chasing him down all week and it’s annoying and frustrating as hell. So being here with someone familiar in a more casual setting.

It’s nice.

Mark finds himself cumming and Eduardo cums shortly after and Mark just pulls out and rolls off him to lie on his bed. He lasts about two minutes before the smell of sex, sweat, and slick gets to him. He pulls a grumbling Eduardo out of his bed, escorts him to his room before returning to his bedroom to clear the sheets.

As he is putting them into the laundry he notices the neighbors coming back looking sopping wet and disgruntled. He sees Edd give their house a glance and then his expression changes to one of surprise and then guilt.

He ditches his friends and makes his way across the yard. Mark opens the door as he is about to knock.

“Hello Edd, how are you?”

“Hey, uh, good, is… Eduardo doing okay?” Edd says, slightly out of breath.

Mark decides he is going to do something to inflame the situation a bit. It’s a coin flip as to whether it works or not but the situation is already unbearably volatile anyways.

“He’s doing just fine, don’t worry about it,” Mark says, slight purr in his voice, characteristic smugness on his face. It’s the kind of shit he pulls to piss Matt off, not really any of the other neighbors. But Edd seems taken aback.

Then he seems to notice something. His eyes narrow as he eyes Mark and there’s something in the air between them that’s going to take even more detergent to wash out.

“Well tell him I apologize for not being able to help out,” Edd says, smiling tightly.

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be more than willing to forgive this one,” Mark says, smiling widely in return, eyes lidded. 

“Yeah, well do me a favor and have Eduardo give me a call whenever he is feeling up to it, we have some things to talk about,” Edd says. And then he’s gone, stalking off across their yard and Mark is closing the door with a genuinely smug smile now.

Things are going to work out just fine. Eduardo is brash and unpredictable, rough around the edges. But he seems to attract the kind of people that can deal with that.

Mark goes to take a shower.


End file.
